powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
The ability to use magical forces/powers to varying degrees. Those who possess this ability are known (among other things) as Magicians, Wizards, Warlocks, Sorcerers, Mages, Witches, etc.. Opposite to Science Manipulation and Anti-Magic. Also Called *Magic Manipulation *Magick/Magyk/Magyck *Mystokinesis *Occultism/Thaumaturgy *The Arcane/Magical/Mystic/Mystical Arts *The Art Of Magic *The Indistinguishable Science *Sorcery/Wizardry/Witchcraft Capabilities User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. Applications Some examples of the potential use of magic: Offensive Magic *Energy Circle Combat *Magic Attacks *Magic Combat *Power Absorption Defensive Magic *Force-Field Generation *Healing *Magical Energy Absorption Miscellaneous Abilities *Animation/Reanimation *Creation *Elemental Manipulation *Flight *Magic Aura *Magic Creation *Magic Detection *Magic Generation *Magic Unification *Magical Constructs *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Personal Domain *Precognition *Potion Creation - for various purposes (i.e. explosive, healing) *Reality Warping *Shapeshifting *Spell Casting **Spell Amplification **Spell Creation **Spell Destabilization **Spell Mixture **Spell Negation *Summoning/Banishment *Supernatural Properties Manipulation *Sympathetic Magic *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Transmutation Alternative Classification Magical Energy Manipulation: The key power that allows one to use Magic; the powers are based around certain concepts/categories. *Magic Empowerment *Mana Manipulation *'Abjuration:' The power to protect/heal. **Defense Powers **Force-Field Generation **Healing *'Conjuration:' The power to transport living and non-living things. **Creation **Summoning **Teleportation *'Divination:' The power to gain information. **Extrasensory Perception **Magic Detection *'Enchantment:' The power to influence the minds/emotions. **Emotion Manipulation **Mental Manipulation **Telepathy *'Illusion:' The power to create illusions. **Disappearing **Illusive Appearance **Psychosomatic Illusion **Subjective Reality: create illusions that become partially real. *'Nature:' The power to control the forces of the natural world for a variety of effects. **Animal-Based Abilities **Elemental Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Necromancy:' The power to manipulate the forces of Death. **Immortality **Reanimation **Undead Manipulation *'Transmutation:' The power to transform living or non-living things. **Elemental Transmutation **Shapeshifting **Shapeshifting Inducement Types of Magic Alchemy to Lunar Magic Madness Magic to Wish Granting Variations *Almighty Magic *Magic Embodiment *Magic Mode *Omni-Magic Associations *Aether Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Fiction Manipulation *Imagination Manipulation *Magic Bestowal *Magic Transcendence *Miracle Manipulation *Mystic Object *Mystical Martial Arts *Nether Manipulation *Omni-Magic *Phenomenon Manipulation *Powerful Objects *Ritual Empowerment *Science-Magic Mixture *Superpower Manipulation Associated Physiologies *Alien Mage Physiology *Angelic Sorcerer Physiology *Bionic Mage Physiology *Demon Sorcerer Physiology *Hag Physiology *Homo Magi Physiology *Magical Entity Physiology *Mystic Vampire Physiology *Mystic Werewolf Physiology *Mythic Physiology *Transcendent Mage Physiology Universal Differences *Some universes have limits for what they can do or substances that they can't affect. *Who can use magic varies between universes. **How one gains magic varies greatly. *Magic and science may be the same thing or two completely different and unrelated forces. **How magic and technology react to each other varies greatly. Limitations *'There is always a price. Always.' **Always make sure you know what the price is, it will come back to haunt you. **It will be paid, one way or another. **The price can range from something as insignificant as the magical energy required to activate your magic, a part of your sanity, or even something devastating, like your own life, or worse. ***The insignificance of magical energy may vary based on its source and availability. *Magic is balance, meaning the benefits it provides will result in consequences to offset it. *Magic may be needed to defeat magic. *Stronger Magics will overcome weaker ones. *Magic Resistance may foil your plans. **Magic Immunity will foil your plans. ***Magic Negation is an even bigger problem. ****Anti-Magic is a problem of it's own league. *Magic often drains a person's stamina or mana. **Naturally, stronger magic puts a much greater strain. *Magic is unpredictable, if one gets too creative or is interrupted in a crucial moment. Results range from amusing to annoying, but mendable, to destructive to lethal, to Catastrophic to Apocalyptic. *Without the knowledge or proper skill, the intended use of a spell can create unpredictable or potentially dangerous results. *Society with knowledge about magic is likely to have rules/laws about its use, and areas of magic that are forbidden. **In some societies, magic may be limited to a specific class or status. *User is unable to use spells that are beyond their imagination. *Using magic takes concentration, focus and mental strength. *May react disastrously with Science Manipulation. **May disrupt/cancel out technology. *May need to perform certain actions/fulfill conditions to use magic, ranging from specific words/songs, certain hand/body moves, materials that may be consumed or even extensive rituals. *There may be some side effects. Known Kinds of Magic Cartoons Comics Live Action TV Known Users See Also: Functional Magic and Magic A Is Magic A. Cartoons Comics Films Literature Live Action TV Manga/Anime RPGs Gallery Cartoons 337px-477px-Charm003d.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) is a highly skilled magic user. 279030-137503-hex super.jpg|Hex (Ben 10) is a vastly skilled magician that can manipulate the forces of magic for many feats. latest-5_kindlephoto-71527754.jpg|The Wiztasics (Mixels) Pastmaster.jpg|The Pastmaster (S.W.A.T. Kats) Volcanic attack bloom.png|Bloom (Winx Club) Flroa.png|Flora (Winx Club) Light spectrum Stella.png|Stella (Winx Club) Comics Coral the Betta.jpg|Coral the Betta (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Bloodwynd.jpg|Bloodwynd (DC Comics) DrFate-FINAL.jpg|Dr Fate (DC Comics) 66-zatanna.jpg|Zatanna (DC Comics) is a very famous and powerful magic user. Destiny_endless.jpg|Destiny of the Endless (DC Comics/Vertigo) Thor loki.jpg|Loki (Marvel Comics) is a skilled magician. 628943-odin_madv_large.jpg|Odin (Marvel Comics) The supreme god of magic. Shaman.jpg|Shaman (Marvel Comics) Tigra.png|Tigra (Marvel Comics) has enough magical potential to be considered one of Doctor Strange's potential successors as the Sorcerer Supreme. Sabrinapose.png|Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) Films File:Genie.jpg|Genie (Aladdin) possesses phenomenal cosmic magical powers as a genie, though after his freedom from the lamp, it has been slightly reduced. Jafar_Genie.jpg|Jafar (Aladdin) used his second wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and the third wish to become an all powerful genie, giving him enormous magical powers. Literature Bellatrix-lestrange-spell-casting-1920x1080.jpg|The witch Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter) warlock-cat-bane.jpg|Magnus Bane (The Mortal Instruments) is the very powerful Warlock of Brooklyn. Sister-Nicci.jpg|Nicci (Sword of Truth) Zedd-4.jpg|Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (Sword of Truth) Live Action TV Willow Rosenberg.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is the most powerful witch of her dimension. charmed-04.jpg|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) are the most powerfull witches of the world, dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Grachi-1.jpg|Graciela "Grachi" Alonso (Grachi) is a powerful witch. Vlcsnap-2011-11-05-12h55m57s186.png|When Nathan (Misfits) sold his power of Immortality he also bought magic, becoming a master of this ability. Alex_Russo.png|Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) Manga/Anime Magic.jpeg|Mages (Fairy Tail) utilize Magic for a variety of purposes by channeling the Magic Power inside their bodies. ccs47-00003.jpg|Eriol Hiiragizawa (Cardcaptor Sakura) UYwW2.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) Avalon Tori.jpg|Touya Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) has magic running in his veins, but it is not as strong as Sakura's magic itself. CardCaptorSakuratheMovie27.jpg|Syaoran Li (Cardcaptor Sakura) Clow_Reed.jpg|Clow Reed (Cardcaptor Sakura) was considered by many to be the most powerful magician of all time. Edward Elric.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) is a master of Alchemy, a form of magic. Img.png|The witch Medusa (Soul Eater) using her vector-themed magic to move herself quickly behind her opponent. Yuukovol3.png|Yuuko Ichihara (xxxHolic) Merlin_face_anime.png|Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai) is recognized as the greatest mage in all Britannia. RPG Tamori_Shiki_by_JasonEngle.jpg|Tamori Shiki (Legend of the Five Rings) Video Games Charlotte PoR Transparent.png|Charlotte Aulin (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) ShantottoDissidia.PNG|The Black Mage Shantotto (Final Fantasy XI) Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Haven - 04 Clerictcm1914466.jpg|Cleric (Might & Magic: Heroes VI) MMH6 CA INFERNO 06 Lilimtcm1912250.jpg|Lilim (Might & Magic: Heroes VI) MMH6 CA HAVEN 01 Praetoriantcm1910618.jpg|Praetorian (Might & Magic: Heroes VI) MMH6 CA NECRO 03 VampireLordtcm1910649.jpg|Vampire Lord (Might & Magic: Heroes VI) Headmaster H.png|Headmaster (Valkyrie Crusade) is the magic school headmaster and is a wise old sage.she uses her magic to look young. Mephistopheles H.png|Mephistopheles (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon lord with very powerful and unique alchemy and magic and posses the power to grant wishes. Rangda H.png|Rangda (Valkyrie Crusade) is a all powerful witch that possess magic runes on her skin Scathach H.png|Scathach (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of melee and magic Wizard_H.png|Wizard (Valkyrie Crusade) is magician who uses all types of magic. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Divine Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Primordial Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries